1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to signs used in advertising and other communication.
2. Background Art
The use of signs is found in almost every commercial or business setting. Choice of sign materials and structure is often determined by whether a sign will be permanent or temporary and to what surface it will be mounted. For temporary signs, a wide variety of sign designs attempt to balance factors such as size, cost, ease of installation, image quality, and others to meet specific needs. Among these designs are retractable banner displays. Conventional signs utilize a flexible banner displaying graphics and other information that is capable of retracting into a housing.